


Broken

by SneezeMaster (ema670)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster
Summary: Jack feels more and more uncomfortable with Felix. Swedish man is acting way too touchy towards him.The rating is becouse of the waring. Its not that bad...I think.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jelixpo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelixpo/gifts).

> So this work was inspired by an amazing fanart that was made by Jelixpo ;)  
JelixPo is creating really good stuff~ :D
> 
> PS. I only wrote it. I did not even read it second time... *cough* lazy *cough*

Jack was happy with the relationship he had with his best friend Felix. They could goof around flirt and be with each other happy. Those jokes that they had between them those little kisses and innocent hugs were something he liked to have with swede.

He felt good with this type of friendship, being always there for each other. He knew that it would never blossom to anything more than best friends. And he was happy with that. He did not felt anything more that platonic love to his swedish friend.

But...Jack started to see a little changes in the way Felix was acting with him. Those little kisses, those touches seemed different with the day he visited his friend.

Swede started to touch him more. The touches seemed more and more intimate. At first Jack thought its just his brain doing tricks on him. Couse it really was not a big deal.

But Jack started to feel uncomfortable, to the point when he took of the wandering hand on his tight. To the point when he turned around when Felix wanted to kiss him.

Swede did not seemed to mind this. Just laughing it off like usual.

Until one night. One of those nights when Jack was overthinking. He was thinking about the morning situation, the one when they turned off the camera finishing the goofy recording of them. Really they no longer even thought about making a proper video. Just laughing togheter at whatever his brains came with.

After that video. Jack did not seemed okay in his own office. Felix was still holding hand on his hip. Squeezing it even too hard. And Irishman just could not stop off thinking how uncomfortable it felt. He knew that the bruise was forming on his skin.

It was 3am when Jack thought about calling Felix...letting him know that he is uncomfortable with Felix touching him too much...Too intimate.

The phonecall was short. Jack knew Felix lied when he said he did not woke him up. But Swede seemed happy with Jacks call. Sean thought he heard a moan coming from th other side off the call. But he did not want to know what it was.

He and Felix agreed to meet and talk about the situation.

So that was the day. Jack sitting in Felixs Room, on the white couch that Felix was so pride to have in his house. They were drinking. Jack as usuall happy with having a glass of beer.

Felix said he is sorry that he did not want to scare Irishman and just thought its nice to have those hugs on the camera. But Jack somehow could not believe in his honesty. Couse the touches never stopped after recording.

Even now Jack sitting in front of Felix felt small. Small in the way that someone look could make you. He was actually covering himself with one arm. Happy to cover his anxiety with another gulp of the beer. The last sip of the beer since it was finished. Felix quickly brought him another glass.  
Not drinking himself anymore. Jack asked him about this. But Felix just shrugged it off saying he was arleady on the drunk side.

Jack was sipping on his drink from time to time still feeling bad with Felixs eyes on him. The look was even weirder than before. Felix even licked his lips when Jack gulped and it made Jack shiver. That was it. He did not felt good in his friends flat. He had to go home.

„So-sorry Fe...I will go now” Jack said as he was leaving the room.

He was about to put the coat on when suddenly his legs just gave in he catched on the hanging jackets bringing them down with himself.

The last thing he saw was Felixs smile.

…

Sean woke up in someones arms, one laying on his side. Legs between his and someone breathing at his tapped mouth.

_Wait. Tapped_? Jack opened his eyes seeing Felix in front off him. Watching him with his blue eyes. Soft smile on his face.

Jacks eyes went wide. He could only breath trough his nose. His lips seeled with propably silver tape. Wrist tied togheter positioned so Felix was just between his arms. His legs also tied togheter. Huggin one of Felixs legs.

_What is going on? Why __am i__ like this. Felix what the fuck?_ His mind went crazy seeing how felix is simply watching him freak out. He started to shake but he was still groggy after the drag he now knew was in his beer.

Jack was legitimelly scared right now. He started to shiver. And the worst thing in this picture was that Felix seemed so madly calm. Like it was normal to just snuggle with his friend after dragging and tying him up.

„Shh... Sean.” He heard from Felix who was now putting his plam on Irishmans cheek. „It wil be okay.” He said getting closer and leaving a soft kiss where his lips were covered with tape.

Felix kept one of his hands on jacks head petting his hair gently. The other smoothing his cheek and keeping his head in place.

When Jack wanted to get away. Second leg got between his and a thight was put against his crotch.

„You look so beautiful” Fingers were craddling his hair. Felixs face close to his. Hot breath on his cheak. „You are so pretty.” He heard when one hand was smoothing down on his hoody.

Black hoody was rilled up. Showing his belly. Legs covered in pants where at uncomfortable angle and a blanket was covering their bottom half. He was way to warm.

But still a huge shiver came from him when Felix hand landed on his stomach. Going up and down massaging the almost white skin.

His hand came down teasing the skin of his lowers stomach. Jack tried to move back. His muscles jumping at the unwanted touch. He shaked his head, Not wanting Felix to continue.

Please stop. He was murmuring. The tape keeping his mouth shut.

„You will love it” He heard in swedish accent. Voice so unrealistic so shure of itself, but also so powerful, so terrifying.

When the hand started to pull on the pants. Jack shivered badly and tried to get free even harder. But at the same time Hand that was teasing his hair earlier shifted down and was holding his waits. Hard. Not letting him go away any further he was trapped. His legs and arms tied around swede.

_Help. _He shaked again feeling the pants get down, and couple of finger hooks on black boxers fabric.

„Shh, baby.” Felix said leaving a small kiss on his cheek. „I will make you feel good.”

Blondes hand closed on Jacks cock. Jack jumped and hiccuped at the unwanted touch. His hips shivered, but both arms were holding him in place. „God Sean I wanted it for so long” Felix said while moving his hand. Massaging Jacks member up and down teasing his head and squishing his skin. Jack closed his eyes hardly. Praying to whatever god that would hear him. _Please let it be just a dream. Sick joke. __Anything but reality.__ Please_. Jacks whines came unheard and his head fallen down. His hips shaking not wanting to move at the moment. Felix was trapping him holding him close. Teasing his cock with soft strokes. Pulling a little harder from time to time to make his dick hard.

Jack did not wanted to look but he knew that Felixs Breath was heavier, more shaky like he was pleasuring himself instead of touching Jack. He could feel Blondes thights move. Like he would push his hips towards him.

Jack was breathing hard. His head getting dizzy, he could barely breath normally with sobs getting out and not being able to take a breath through his mouth.

Jacks whole body shivered. His cock started to jump. Another moan getting out of his body.

His fist closed tightly. Nails diggin in skin. Swedes arm was holding him close even closer than before. His lips were kissing Jacks neck and bitting the little skin that was not covered by the black hoody. His hand were now getting faster making Jacks muffled moans even louder.

„Ohh Jack” Aroused voice was licking Jacks ear. Breath tickling on the white skin.

„You made me hard just like that” He breathed heavily „Just with your little sobs. Your shivering body and those cute moans you make.” Jack breath hitched. Tears gettign out of his eyes when he shivered and came on Felixs hand. He was ashamed not even liking the sensation. Feeling so scared, so small, and suddenly so lonely in those arms that were trapping him there.

Felix let go of his member and fished his own out stroking it. The cum remaining on his hand were now covering his own cock. He was strking fast arleady going to the end. He was breathing badly to Jacks ear. His moans leaving his lips when he pushed his hip more towards Sean making him groan in pain.

Felix jerked himself off fast. He came with disgusting moan on his lips and Jacks name that felt so wrong coming out like this.

Sperm was now staining Jacks stomach and hoody. His eyes still clsoed. His sobs quieted but tears were still falling down.

„You were so good Jack” Felix said holding Irishman close. „So wonderful” He said while his clean hand were once again soothing Jacks Hair.

„We will do so much more Sean.” He whispered. „I love seeing you like this. „So pretty...” His hand coming down to pat his cheek. „So afraid...” Thumb smearing falling tears.

„So broken.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might be doing a second chapter. I might be...i do not promise it.


End file.
